Distractions
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: With a furious Ms. Clair looming over them, how will Gold and Crystal survive detention?


Distractions

Gold sat in a classroom, stifling a yawn. He was bored out of his mind, and he needed something to distract him from... from... Gold realized that he was so bored, he didn't even know where he was, or which class was unfolding in front of him. He lifted the cap off his spiky black hair and eyed the room warily. He sighed. Just good old math class, starring himself, Crystal, Silver, Lyra, Black, White, Sapphire, and Ruby. He sneaked a glance at Crystal and blushed furiously, sinking down into his seat.

"Mr. Hibiki?" an annoyed voice pierced through Gold's (aka 'Mr. Hibiki's) mind. It was Ms. Clair, the well known and much feared Math teacher. "I hope you were listening when I explained what was going to be on the test."

Gold whimpered, "I'm sorry."

As soon as she looked away, Gold started to fall asleep, his eyes glazing over slowly.

"Psst!" a voice whispered to him urgently.

"What?" Gold moaned sleepily, turning to face the source of the voice. When he saw who it was, he grinned happily. It was Crystal, whose hair was spiked unnaturally in cobalt pigtails. How her hair managed to defy the laws of gravity was beyond Gold, although he was pretty sure it involved consultation with Sapphire, dye, and a lot of gel. He smoothed down his own unruly spikes, and sat up a little straighter, anticipating a lecture on paying attention in class.

"Guess what?" she giggled excitedly, glancing around the class.

"What?" Gold rolled his eyes, realizing that she was in 'gossiping mode', but decided to humor the omniscient, self-appointed informer of all things romantic. Although she wasn't interested in gossip, not usually, ever since she had gotten Red and Yellow together, she had been convinced that she was to do the same for Sapphy and Ruby, which from what Gold could tell, wasn't going to happen.

"Well, y'know how Sapphy has loved Ruby for as long as I've known you, and how Ruby is just oblivious to the whole thing and is obsessed with the idea that she's in love with Black, who's in love with White, who's in love with him too but is too naive to know it?" Crystal blurted, panting when she finished the long stream of, in her words, 'gossipy goodness'.

Gold did not know any of this (and had never seen Woody Allen's Love and Death, of which this last scene is a pastiche), and in fact he was too focused on his own pitiful love life (aka one-sided crush on Crystal, which would never amount to anything as long as he was a chicken), rather than that of his friends.

"Um... no?" he offered, grinning sheepishly. Of course he knew about the Sapphy-Ruby thing, but Black and White? Um... Nope. Sorry. "Ugh," he groaned miserably. "They never tell me anything." Of course, stupid Gold told every single one of his friends about Crystal, to which they laughed and told him he was embarrassingly obvious about his feelings.

"Sorry," Crystal said pityingly, thumping his back in sympathy. Gold whined, rubbing his back.

Although Crystal was not a typical gossip girl (honor roll, super serious, obsessed with her grades, always lecturing Gold about his seemingly juvenile pranks), she was incredibly interested in her friends' love lives and their wide assortment of personal problems.

"Well it's not like they're just gonna come out and say it," Crystal commented, eyes jumping from Sapphire to Ruby, eyeing their current situation. As usual, they were bickering.

"Although they're saying a lot, super serious girl, it's probably just arguing and cur-" Gold's sentence trailed off when Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Gold," she said threateningly, wiggling her fingers as she approached him. His eyes widened, and he attempted to squirm away from her. "If you finish that sentence, I'll have to tickle you!" she said, and suddenly pounced on him, her fingers making contact with his shirt. He exploded into loud, high pitched laughter, accompanied by shrieks, blushes, and loud "Nooooo!"s.

"Eh-hem," a voice interrupted. Gold felt as if he had just been hit by a steamroller, and slid away from his friend. Crystal blushed and released Gold, slinking back into her seat.

"M-ms. Clair..." Gold stuttered, flushing fuschia as the frowning teacher looked down at him.

"Detention!" she roared, pushing Gold out the door and into the hallway. "You, too!" she pointed at Crystal, and as soon as Crystal was out the door, she turned to the other students. "Class dismissed," she smiled menacingly. The class stampeded through the hallways, merging with other classes into one big, squirming mass of pushing students, each trying to reach the exit. Gold was waiting for Crystal, but had realized that she had left before him. In a few moments, Gold had reached the detention room.

"Ugh," Gold groaned, rubbing his arms, which had been bruised during an attempt to push his way into the room. He plopped down onto a seat, and was fully prepared to fall asleep, when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Crystal whined, pulling on her cerulean pigtails.

Before Gold could reply, Ms. Clair stormed into the room, slamming the wooden door shut after her dramatic entrance.

"Unbelievable," she snapped, pacing around the room. "That was absolutely egregious behavior!"

"Well ma'am," Gold said suavely, smiling at her, "Sapphire and Ruby were, if I may say so, arguing during class, and may or may not have called your lovely hair fake." Ms. Clair gasped, and collapsed on a nearby seat with her head in her hands. Gold gestured to Crys, and as the hysterical teacher slumped down in her chair, the friends snuck out of the room. Ms. Clair turned, and she was about to tell the children to wait, but they were already gone.

"I, the great Clair, was fooled!" she yelled angrily.

The escapees scrambled across the schoolyard, stopping near a flower pot.

"Shh!" Gold shushed Crystal as she sniggered. They were concealing themselves behind the leafy, jade fronds of an exotic rubber plant. Crystal kept laughing. "Oi! I mean it! Shut up!" he shouted at Crystal, his annoyance obvious on his face. Ms. Clair stormed by, yelling curses into the air, swearing that she would kill Gold and Crystal.

"I-" Crystal gasped, seized by another fit of laughter.

"Go on," Gold grumbled, glaring at Crys. She was so at ease! But why? They were hiding from an insane teacher who would rip them to shreds, and she was laughing?

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so funny! I mean, here I was, ready to tell you I, y'know, like you, and I get pulled into another one of your harebrained schemes to escape detention. What horrible timing!" She erupted into uproarious laughter, and Gold sat there, flabbergasted, watching his friend snort after she had confessed. Meanwhile Ms. Clair, who had heard the laughter, spotted the two students.

"DETENTION!" she roared, pointing to the room.

Gold wasn't as upset as he thought he would be, though. He figured detention with Crys, his best friend, the girl he liked, who had just confessed to him, wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I want chocolate cake at their wedding," Ruby commented to Sapphire from underneath a nearby tree.

"I wish you were as romantic as Gold," Sapphire complained, poking his chest.

"Well, Gold isn't dating. Not even secretly, like us." Ruby retorted.

"Whatever!" Sapphire pouted. Her face morphed into a grin, and she crawled towards her unsuspecting boyfriend. "You owe me five bucks, we had a bet! I knew Crystal would admit her feelings, and that Gold would stop being such a stupid chicken!" she said proudly.

"Aw, man! Remind me not to bet on anyone else's relationships!" he complained as he handed the money over to Sapphire.

"M-hm." she agreed.


End file.
